Now and Forever
by sakura bunny
Summary: YES! Mimi is me, becasue that's my new nickname and Matt is...well matt! R&R PLEASE!
1. To be wed?

*?Always Forever*?  
  
SB: Ok! This is a tribute to Me! My friends just re-nicknamed me to Mimi so, yeah, I'm gonna use that! You all know who is going to be the lucky guy to be mine!!!!*looks at a crowed of boys* hmm..  
  
Syaoran: Sakura..*drools*  
  
Yamato: IT'S MATT!!! AND I AM NOT GONNA BE YOURS!!!!!!!*innocent look* you don't look like Mimi.  
  
SB: *stares at Matt with hearts in eyes* Yama-I mean.Matt.. ?.?  
  
Yamato: STOP PUTTING YAMATO THERE!!!! IT'S MATT!!!!  
  
Syaoran: Sakura.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*?Mimi's POV?*  
  
I looked out the window from my room, yes me; I'm 'The most beautiful princess of them all'. Bull crap! I'm just a teenager! My daddy just supports the name even more! Right now I think I'm going to hurl!!!  
  
"Princess Mimi?" a male's voice said softly.  
  
I turned around and looked at A blond hair boy with eyes that looked like sapphires. "Yeah?" His eyes of course were so gentle they made me think of a soft fuzzy cat. Then his gentle eyes turned very rash. "Your Father wants you, baka!"  
  
I sighed, His name was Yamato, but we all call him Matt. He just happens to be my personal assistant. "He said you better get ready for the stupid dance!" He snapped. I got up and walked up right up in front of him. "Matt?"  
  
"Yeah?" he looked a bit more curious by now.  
  
"Go to hell." I pushed him out of the way and walked out the door, why did I say that I mean I do have this really big crush on him!  
  
*? No ones POV?*  
  
She walked down the hall to my Father's throne. "Father did you want to see me?" she asked with an innocent tone.  
  
He coughed and stood up, "I believe it's time you be wed." He said rubbing his beard. 'OK THAT IS IT!!! LIVING LIKE THIS IS BAD ENOUGH BUT NOW I HAVE TO GET MARRIED TO A STUFFED PIG! NO WAY!' She thought harshly, "No I'm not Father, I'm only sixteen!" She screamed.  
  
Matt snuck by the door to hear the convocation, 'NO WAY!!!! She's going to be wed. This is NOT fair! She's mine.even though...she doesn't really like me. I will NOT allow this! I may be a commoner surviving these people day in and day out but, I do like her.a lot' he thought.  
  
"Silence, you are my daughter, and I can do anything I please. And your going to get married!" he said raising his tone, "And you will go to that dance tonight and find a suitor!"  
  
"This sucks!" Matt said in a whisper. " I'm going back to my room!" he walked away from the door.  
  
"Daddy! I don't want to get married!!!!!!!!" She whined.  
  
"Your going to marry someone and that's final!" his voice roared, "Now go to your room and get ready for tonight!" she stormed out of the room angry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SB: that was pretty good..  
  
Tai: for a big ugly pig!  
  
Syaoran: SHUT UP!!!*hit's Tai with a frying pan* Sakura is beautiful not a pig!!!  
  
Matt: well..I don't know 'bout that.  
  
SB: u.u' Tai & Syaoran no baka.. 


	2. We danced together at the dance that nig...

*Always Forever*  
  
SB: second chappie! Yay!!!!!  
  
Syaoran: YEAH!!!!!  
  
Matt.-_-; uh.. yay  
  
DSB:.boring!  
  
Tai:...I love you Sora!  
  
Sora: I love you too Tai!!!  
  
KSB: SO KAWAII!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Mimi's POV*  
  
Someone knocked on the door, "Come in." I said softly. Sora walked in with a bunch of dresses. I tried on a bunch of dresses until I spotted this really beautiful dress. It was a pink gown.  
  
I suppose Sora wanted me to take the blue one, but blue just isn't me color. Not to mention I just love pink! Me and Sora talked about how our lives were going,  
  
"So, why are you going to a ball?"  
  
"My Dad wants me to be wed."  
  
*no ones POV*  
  
Matt was about to walk into Mimi's room, when he herd Sora and Mimi talking.  
  
"Oh dear! I'm so sorry Mimi. I know how much you want to marry a certain blond boy with blue eyes!" Sora giggled uncontrollably.  
  
"You mean." she blushed a bright red.  
  
"So I am right!" she stared to sing a song: "Matt and Mimi sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"  
  
"SHHHH!!!!! I bet Matt can hear you! You know his room is right next to mine!"  
  
Matt blushed, 'She isn't talking about me I bet! It must be a different Matt. I mean, she like me?'  
  
"I so KNEW you liked Matt!"  
  
"Well you like a certain boy who happens to have hair so big you could use it as a mop!"  
  
"..so" Sora said.  
  
A loopy grin was plastered across her face "Tai and Sora sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love second comes marriage, third come a baby-"  
  
"STOP THAT!!!! I ADMIT IT!!! I LOVE TAI!!!!!! I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH HIM!!!!!!!"  
  
Matt smiled, and he herd Mimi giggle "I knew you liked him, but love!"  
  
Sora stood up, "I have to go now.you know your dad, always bugging you about talking to a 'commoner'." Sora grined and waved, "Bye!"  
  
Matt panicked, he didn't want to get caught listing to the princesses convosations. He saw a laundry basket, so he picked it up, so it would like he was not spying or anything.  
  
Sora walked out of the door and saw Matt, "Hi"  
  
Matt just glared, " FINE THEN DON'T TALK TO ME YOU JERK!!!" Sora screamed and threw a green dress at him. 'I don't know what Mimi sees in that boy' she thought as she walked off.  
  
Matt set down the laundry basket and knocked on Mimi's door.  
  
*Mimi's POV*  
  
Someone knocked on the door, which would dare interrupt me while I am thinking of Matt! "Come in" I stared at the door, it opened and I saw a blond lock poke out of the door.  
  
"Hello Mimi"  
  
"Let me guess, my Dad wants me?"  
  
"No"  
  
"What then?"  
  
Matt sat down beside me, I felt my heart skip a beat, "I just.wanted to talk you know."  
  
Talk? He never talked nicely to me before. Maybe he finally loves me! I wish! "Uh.ok?"  
  
He smiled slightly; I felt my legs turning to jelly. Too bad my Father will never let me choose who to love. Just like he chooses my friends too.  
  
"So.." I started; He grabbed my dress from my hands.  
  
"It'll look cute on you."  
  
I blushed, "Uh...thanks?"  
  
"You know pink really matches you."  
  
"Are you going to the dance tonight?"  
  
"Dunno. Maybe."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Suddenly something rang, Matt picked up a pager, "I have to go now. See ya." He messed up my hair and walked out the door.  
  
I just froze, he talked to me. This has to be a dream. It has to be. I glanced up at the clock.  
  
*no one's POV*  
  
"I'M LATE!!!!" A voice boomed in the castle, as Mimi slipped on her dress. "OH MY GOD!!!" she hopped on one foot out her bedroom door as she put a shoe on her other foot and vice versa.  
  
She ran down the stairs and to the entrance to the ball room. On the right was her father smiling, someone announced, "Introducing Princess Mimi." She gave a smile, because yet again she was thinking of Matt.  
  
She walked down the steps and as if on cue someone asked her to dance, "May I have this dance?" She nodded and a song can on.  
  
They both started to dance, he long hair swayed to the side. "You look beautiful." He said. She felt something touch her butt. She twitched, "HENTAI!!!!!!!" She smacked him and he fell on the ground. "NEVER TOUCH MY BOTTOM AGAIN!!!"  
  
He father sighed with boredom, 'She is never going to find a suitor like that' He thought when a blond boy caught his eye, 'I know he's going to ask my daughter. I will never allow that'  
  
Matt walked over by Mimi, and tapped her shoulder she turned around, "Hi Matt!" She blushed slightly. 'Itsumo Itsudemo' came on and he bowed very formally like, "May I?"  
  
She giggled and curtseyed, "Of course."  
  
( Sorry I'm NOT very good at disribing dancing)  
  
He put one hand around her waist and the other on her shoulder and she put her hands on his shoulders and they started to dance. She blushed. 'I am dancing with Matt Ishida!!! The man of my dreams!' She thought.  
  
She laided her head on his shoulder and sighed. He blushed, "umm..I like you dress?" She smiled, "Thanks you look very nice yourself."  
  
Her Father came down and dragged Matt outside. Mimi hid behind the wall right before you step outside, "NEVER TOUCH MY DAUGHTER AGAIN!!!"  
  
"Yes sir." He blinked back the tears and for Mimi she let the tears flow down freely. 'I HATE YOU FATHER!!!' she shouted to herself. She ran back to her room locked the door and jumped on her bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
SB: 3rd Chappie isgoing to be uppiez soon!!!  
  
Syaoran: YEAH!!!!  
  
Matt: ...yay*sarcasm*  
  
DSB:..BOO!!!!  
  
KSB: Syaoran *hearts in eyes* 


End file.
